Start Your Saurians
by Tang Ri Shan
Summary: This story is loosely based on the movie Scooby Doo and the Legend of the Phantosaur. It includes the same characters (minus Mystery Inc), but a mostly different plot. Enjoy!
1. Start Your Saurians Prologue

Sept 2, 2013

Tang Ri Shan

**Start Your Saurians**

**Prologue**

Midnight on a desert road somewhere in the American Southwest, the landscape barren as far as the eye could see. A few cacti were the only plants that dared stand in the rocky soil. All the others bend their stems, as if they were hiding. Even the tumbleweed lay still, as if it were too scared to move. Under the silver glow of the full moon, a sand-colored lizard scurried out from under a rock. It darted across an expanse of silver ground and climbed up onto another rock. From its new vantage point, it surveyed the road that lay before it, like a frozen black river. The lizard was staring so intently at the road that it failed to notice the tawny coyote watching _it_ from about 50 ft away. The coyote eyes gleamed with hunger, and his teeth flashed in the moonlight as it crept towards the lizard. But then the lizard raised its head. The coyote froze, than the lizard darted off the rock. Gnashing his teeth, the coyote dashed up to the rock, but the lizard had disappeared. The coyote barked in frustration, and then its ears twitched as they picked up a low growl. The growl got louder and there was a loud screech from further down the road. Tensing its muscles, the coyote stared as two bright lights appeared, heading in its direction. Snarling, the coyote darted away from what it thought were the eyes of some giant predator. Had the coyote turned around, it would have realized that these were in fact headlights from a pair of motorcycles.

With a roar, the motorcycles skidded around a corner and bolted down the road. There was a scream as the bike in front revved again and again. It's rider, wearing a black jacket, jeans, and a black helmet with a clear visor, repeatedly revved the throttles on the bar of his bike, and kept glancing fearfully back at his pursuer.

"Come on. Come on. Faster!" He groaned, urging his bike to greater speeds. Then his blood froze as a laugh caught his attention. He glanced back again, sweat dripping down his face.

The second rider was cruising along, matching the first one in terms of speed, but in a controlled manner. He sat motionless on his bike, save only for his hands, which revved the engine. His spike-studded black jacket flapped in the wind as did the edges of his black leather pants. His face was stern, his eyes hidden behind dark goggles and a black helmet, but his mouth was set in a growl. He accelerated to right behind the first rider and gave him the tiniest of nudges. The first rider screamed as his bike started to fishtail. He fought to bring it under control

"Look man! Enough! This ain't funny!" He yelled back, his voice barely audible over the roar of his bike's engine. The second rider snorted and accelerated until the two bikes were moving side by side. "Seriously man! I ain;t done nuttin' to ya! Why ya doin' this?" The first rider yelled, fear clearly audible in his voice.

"Oh it ain't about what you done to me!" The second rider growled. Slowly, he reached up and removed his goggles. Then he growled at the other rider, revealing glowing red eyes. "It's about the master" He growled as the other rider shuddered and his bike began to wobble. "He's got a bone ta pick with ya!" The rider laughed as his opponent nearly lost his balance.

Breaking hard, the first rider skidded to a stop and started to turn his bike around.

"This crazy man!" He yelled as he gunned the motor, but froze as a harsh red light filled his vision. He whimpered in fear as something rose up in front of him. Burning eyes filled his vision and his jacket whipped back as twin foul jets of air blasted him. The smell was so bad that the rider fought the urge to hold his nose. He shuddered as a terrible growl tore through the air.

"Like I said, man" The rider turned at the sound of his opponent, the second rider had parked his motorcycle and was now walking towards him, his eyes glowing red, a burning red. "You went snooping around the Master's cave. You woke the Master from his slumber" He smirked as he reached over and grabbed the first rider's collar. "The Master don't like being woken up by snoopers"

The first rider paled as he heard another growl. The second rider spun him around, still gripping his collar.

"Now the Master's angry, and you're dead meat" The second rider hissed as a loud roar assaulted them, the sound waves hitting the first rider like a drumstick. He screamed and wrenched himself free of the second rider. He dashed to his bike and revved it into high gear. Giving a cry that was half fear and half insane rage, he charged at the second rider, who darted out of the way. As the first rider passed, he heard a WHOOSSHHHH and saw to his horror that a jet of flame was following him. Screaming, he accelerated, but could still feel the heat clinging to his jacket as he outraced the flames. He tore down the road towards the distant mountains, never looking back. The second rider made no move to chase him, he calmly stood there, watching the other biker roar away. Then he smiled. "No one wakes the master" He growled as another roar tore through the air, followed by a second jet of flame.


	2. Chapter 1

Sept 2, 2013

Tang Ri Shan

**Start Your Saurians**

**CH 1**

"Are we there yet?" A high-pitched voice moaned from the backseat. The whiny voice made the man in the front seat grind his teeth together.

"We get there when we get there" He said for what felt like the hundredth time. He then realize the angry tone in his voice was showing because he twisted around in his seat and smiled back at his passengers before looking back at the road ahead. "If current traffic holds, I'd say about fifteen more minutes."

"What traffic?" Another voice said from the back, making Scott Dawson roll his eyes. He smiled this time though.

"Figure of speech, Fiona" He replied, accelerating his van down the road.

"I am _so_ bored!" The whiny voice cut through the air again. Scott glanced at his wife Valarie, but she was sound asleep in the passenger seat.

"Patience, Greg. We're almost there. In fact…" Scott narrowed his eyes squinting into the distance as the van came around a corner. "I think we're here"

The rest of his family crammed forward to see the view that lay ahead. The street they were on continued straight, with a row of pueblo-style houses expanding on either side. At the end, the street branched in front of a tall church.

"This is it?" Fiona asked, her blue eyes wide in disbelief.

"This is it." Scott replied, smiling as his family groaned. He was going to have fun, even if his family didn't.

Fifteen minutes later, the dark brown family van pulled into a spacious driveway that was lined with palm trees. Before them lay a large, single story building made of brown and white stone. It looked like a sort of fancy hotel.

"Here we are" Scott announced as the van pulled under a wooden awning outside the front door. "Welcome to the La Serena Spa and Resort" As Scott stretched out a wave of hot, dry air rolled down from the sky and seemed to kiss his stubble-covered chin. He tilted his head back, enjoying the breeze, then turned and began unloading the car as everyone else got out.

"Well, at least it seems peaceful here" Valarie commented as she gazed around, the hot air rustling her blonde hair.

"Trust me, this place will be perfect for our vacation" Scott replied as he placed two suitcases on the ground.

"Yeah, perfectly boring!" Greg snapped, tapping the buttons on his Game Boy.

"Greg!" Scott glared at his son, his mouth set in a frown.

"I like it" Fiona said, twirling her blonde hair, almost the exact same color as her mother's, so that it fanned out. "I can just feel the peace and tranquility" Greg groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Hey there!" Everyone turned as a tall man in a long white robe stepped through the front doors. The man was thin and bald, but still had white hair along the sides of his head. Wire-rimmed glasses perched on his long nose and a purple scarf flowed down from his collar, like some overgrown necktie.

"Well, well! If it isn't Scabby Dodge!" The man exclaimed striding forward with his hands held up in a gesture of friendship.

"It's Scott Dawson" Scott corrected as the man locked him in a friendly embrace. He could hear his wife and children snigger behind him and felt his face ridden slightly.

"Ah Veronica" The man moved forward to clasp Valarie's hand. "You look lovely today"

"T-thank you" Valarie stuttered, glancing at Scott with a confused look on her face. Scott shrugged. Greg burst out laughing.

"And dear Frankie. How you've changed since I last saw you!" The man next moved to shake Fiona's hand.

"Oh boy" Scott muttered under his breath, but the corners of his lips curled up as Fiona glared at Greg, who was laughing even harder.

"And you must be Gerbil! Nice to finally meet you!" The man ruffled Greg's hair. Greg stopped laughing at once as surprise, than annoyance crossed his face.

"Hey!" He exclaimed and flinched away as Fiona burst out laughing. Valarie placed a hand over her mouth, but her eyes twinkled with amusement and even Scott couldn't stop the smile that crept across his face.

"Come in. Come in. I'm so glad you're here." The man turned and led them into the main building.

"Who is this guy, dad?" Fiona whispered to Scott as they followed him down the hall.

"Mr. Hubley was a psychiatrist at my school. I was in a few of his classes. He has a habit of forgetting people's names, so don't worry about it"

An hour later, the family, and Mr. Hubley, was all relaxing in one of the spa's heated pools.

"This is a great place you have here, Mr. Hubley." Fiona commented, glancing around at the natural rock walls with waterfalls that surrounded them.

"Thank you, Fifi" Mr. Hubley replied, giving her a warm smile. Fiona frowned as she adjusted a strap on her white bikini.

"You've certainly managed to keep this place afloat." Scott smiled and took a deep breath. "What's it been, ten years?"

"About" Mr. Hubley replied, his smile beginning to fade. "But things haven't been so hot the last year or so"

"Really? Why?" Valarie asked. Greg looked up from the water where he had been staring.

"Well, a real estate developer has been trying to convince the locals to sell their land so he can construct something big. He's given me more than one offer"

"Clearly you said no" Greg replied, glancing around.

Mr. Hubley nodded. "Yeah Gus, but he just won't give up" Greg frowned. "Not to mention the turf war going on around here at night".

"Turf war?" Scott asked, sitting up straight. "With whom?"

Mr. Hubley narrowed his eyes. "The Velosaurs" Scott groaned and gnashed his teeth.

"So you do remember them?" Mr. Hubley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Velosaurs? What's that?" Fiona asked. Everyone was looking at Scott, who took a deep breath before he started explaining"

"The Velosaurs are a biker gang that I encountered when I first passed through La Serena about 10 years ago. They have a clubhouse on the outskirts of town and spend a lot of time racing each other and against other motorists that are driving through the desert. Usually they're harmless, unless someone provokes them." Scott paused and looked at his family. "And guess what I ended up doing" He added.

Valarie and Fiona gasped, and Greg's eyes opened wide. "So, what happened?" he asked.

Scott shook his head. "It's not a time I enjoy remembering. Let's just say, my nose has never looked the same since" He pointed to his nose, which was slightly bent out of shape. Fiona and Greg flinched while Valarie gazed at her husband in alarm.

"Well, the Velosaurs are still here. They come into town occasionally, but they don't cause that much trouble, aside of unintentionally intimidating many of the residents around here. But recently, a new biker gang called the Joyriders, have been showing up and those guys have been causing trouble. The Velosaurs don't like that. There have been at least three major mob fights already." Mr. Hubley summarized for everyone.

"Maybe we should leave" Valarie said, glancing at Scott with fear in her eyes. To her surprise, Scott laughed.

"Don't worry Honey, I'm sure the Velosaurs won't bother us" He said, giving his children a reassuring look.


End file.
